1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to methods of providing on-line retail experiences and, more particularly, to on-line interfaces, which provide follow on on-line retail experiences related to the original purchase.
2. Background Art
There are various on-line retail experiences available to consumers on wide area networks (WAN) such as for example on the internet. Many consumers perform various retail transactions via the internet. For example, consumers have the ability to visit via the internet the web site or URL of a retailer. A consumer, while browsing the web site, can place an order purchasing various items made available. Often the items purchased can be ordered with various options. For example, if a consumer is ordering a personal computer on-line, the consumer may be prompted to select from various optional features to semi-customize the computer to the customers specifications within certain optional constraints. For example, a consumer may select a random access memory (RAM) capacity option of 1 gigabyte or 2 gigabytes. The same may apply for purchasing clothing apparel having various optional colors, sizes and features. The same may apply for toys and other items.
In addition, on-line retail experiences may allow consumers to modify or cancel an order or view the fulfillment status of an existing order. On-line experiences may also allow you to revisit the web site where the item was purchased and purchase additional accessory items to add to the originally purchased item. For example, if a computer is purchased without a DVD formatted disc drive then a consumer can revisit the site to purchase a DVD drive for which the consumer can install or have installed.
Toys are also available for purchase via an on-line retail experience. For example, various categories of dolls can be purchased on-line and the on-line experience may allow the user to select from among various options for each category of doll including skin color, eye color and hair color. Also, the on-line experience may allow the consumer to purchase various accessories for the doll. As an alternative, a consumer may visit the physical retail store and purchase one of various categories of dolls and later visit the web site of the retail store or the actual physical retail store and purchase additional accessory items that are compatible with the original purchase.
Once a consumer has visited a web site and purchased one or more items, it is typical for the on-line interface to prompt the user to register for a billing account and/or register to receive various electronic mail notices relating to promotions, general information and special offers. Registration may also allow for identification with previous purchases.
There are various on-line retail experiences and various physical in-store retail experiences that allow a consumer to semi-customize a purchase item, for example a toy, and revisit later either on-line or at the physical store to purchase accessory items for the previous purchase or purchase a new item from a different category. However, there isn't a continuation of or a direct correlation to the original purchase experience. There is no direct correlation between the identity of each individual consumer, their original purchase experience, the specification of the originally purchased item; and the later on-line or physical retail experience. The customized toy purchased is not provided with an identifier specifically identifying its features and the customer/purchaser, such that the consumer experience with the newly purchased customized toy can be continued. The original purchase experience is not memorialized in a way that the experience can be continued and revisited. Therefore, a better on-line experience is needed that addresses the above short comings.